Kono Kalakaua: A-Z
by GumdropsandButterflies
Summary: A series of one shots split into chapters alphabetically centered around Kono with each chapter corresponding to a letter of the alphabet. Example: Chapter One is "A is for Arrest." Review any words you would like to see!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0, if I did I'd surely be doing better thing with my life.**_

 _Takes place sometime after the whole undercover Kono shebang happened and she's cleared. Just a one shot, no pairings._

 **A is for Arrest**

Steve took the lead like always, staying off to the side of the door with Danny behind him and Chin and Kono taking the back.

"Zamperini, Five-0 open up!"

A crash was heard from inside the small house as he announced the presence of him and his team.

Steve kicked the door in and swept through the house with Danny just as their suspect flung the back door open and tore off through the street.

Chin and Kono took off after him, cursing at the fact that they had a runner.

Kono sped ahead of her cousin and managed to tackle the lanky Hawaiian suspect. They both landed with a grunt as the impact stunned them momentarily. The suspects nose was all but crushed from the force of his head hitting the asphalt.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Ailani Kalua and Hadley Kalua," she muttered as she pulled her cuffs out.

This was her first case since the Delano incident where she had gone undercover and gotten herself arrested.

"I don't have anything to do with those murders. I ain't know what your talking about!" He yelled while squirming under her.

By the time she was able to control her shaking hands enough to get the cuffs around his first wrist the rest of her team mates had gathered.

"Alright rookie! First case back and already kicking ass and taking names," Danny grinned.

But Kono wasn't listening as she tried to get the damn handcuffs around the suspects thin wrist. Sweat began to gather around her neck as her mind automatically went back to a scene where her own team was pointing guns at her and attaching cold metal to her wrists.

The cuffs dropped as her hands began to tremble again and her breathing became labored.

"I-I ca-" she stumbled over her words while clenching her eyes shut.

Steve watched as the suspect under her began to squirm violently even as blood dripped down the lower half of his face and onto the concrete. Before she could be thrown off he gathered her cuffs and quickly latched them onto the suspect as Kono shoved herself away from him.

Chin approached her slowly not knowing what had caused her reaction but knowing that her symptoms were quickly leading up to a panic attack.

"Kono," he started off softly, "tell me what happened."

"I can't."

The familiarity of the conversation wasn't lost on her and soon the haze that was creeping up on her took over and her breathing turned sharp. Her entire body shook as Chin lowered her to the floor, exchanging concerned glances with Steve and Danny.

"What did you do to her? Huh? Because if you had anything to do with this you're going to find out what it feels like to have an angry Navy SEAL beating your ass to a pulp."

Danny was quickly stopped from what was sure to become a tirade of threats as the suspect began to heavily deny having anything to do with her current condition.

"I ain't do nothing haole! She ain't even get the cuffs on me, only dropped them on the floor before getting all like that. Ain't going down for assaultin' no cop too," he spat.

Kono was gently being pulled out of her shell as Chin whispered gentle words of encouragement in her ear. One final shaky breath was released before she could open her eyes and look around her.

"Kono."

Steve leaned down after having handed off the suspect to back up.

"Kono if you don't tell us what happened, we can't help you."

She tried to keep her breathing steady as familiar words tore into her.

"Was it Zamperini?" He questioned.

She only shook her head while keeping her eyes on a little rock by her foot. Steve grabbed her chin and made her look up at him before he asked the next question.

"Ko-"

"The cuffs," she cut him off. "It was the stupid cuffs it just-"

She tried to stand up and brush off their concerned looks as her face flushed in embarrassment but they were having none of it as they realized what the problem was.

Chin sighed and reached out to her.

"Kono, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We should have realized you wouldn't be okay after what happened."

"That's the thing! I _am_ okay. I'm fine! I don't understand why this happened-"

She was interrupted by Danny pulling his own handcuffs off the back of his belt and holding them towards her. She flinched away.

"I know that that was a bad experience Kono and I'm so sorry you went through it. But I also know that you aren't the type of girl to let this keep going so just let us help you," he said.

Biting her lip she reached out to the cold metal slowly before wrapping her hand around it. Danny spent the next ten minutes letting her cuff him before he felt she was comfortable enough handling them.

"You alright now?" Chin asked.

Kono looked around at her team mates who were standing out in the blazing sun so that she could get over her irrational fear of handcuffs.

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'm perfect."

Sighing in relief the four of them walked back to the cars that were still parked in front of Zamperini's house.

 **El fin. I hope you guys enjoyed, please leave any feedback in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration and try to reply! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0, if I did I'd surely be doing better things with my life.**_

 _This can be read as pre-pilot or any time during the show. No spoilers. Kono has a bad dream._

 **B is for Bad Dreams**

Home was where she glided over wave after wave, the salty breeze driving drops of ocean water into her face, her body moving with her surfboard as if they were one. Although she still loved surfing, especially when she won competitions- which was most times, she was feeling the pressure as each tournament passed.

Being recruited for Coral Prince Surfing was the best thing to ever happen to her... until now.

The waves were a bit rougher than usual, the wind directing them a little too fast toward the sandy shore. Still, she made it over each wave, impressing the crowds and receiving applause.

She kept a smile on her face for the cameras that were strategically placed around the surfers but inside her anxiety was rising. The waves were getting harder to manage as they grew choppier and as she tired. They didn't pull them from the water so she kept going.

Everything was going well until one misstep and she was going down. The last thing she remembered was a tearing, burning sensation in her left leg and then she was being pulled under by the waves she has always called home.

"Kono," a voice broke through her consciousness like sunshine on a cloudy day, "wake up! Please, don't do this. Wake up!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered, trying to push past the pain in her leg and chest and the burning in her lungs. The sand under her back, usually comforting, only served to annoy her. She wanted to be back in her bed, surrounded by freshly washed comforters.

Voices surrounding her, hands running through her hair, holding her hand.

 _Her knee was totaled._

 _No way she gets back on a board._

 _Shame, she was going to go far. Now she'll never compete again._

Her jumbled mind couldn't make sense of the words. Never compete again? There was nothing wrong with her knee.

Except there was. The pain felt like fire, like hot iron pressing down from all sides, and if she focused, she could feel it centered around her knee. Her breathing became shallow and quick, anxiety rising as she tried to wake up or stand or do _something._

"Come on Kono, open your eyes!"

Brown doe eyes widened, desperate to take a look at her knee. Instead of the blue sky and tens of faces above her, she saw her white ceiling. There was no sand underneath her back, only her freshly washed comforters. There was no one running their fingers through her hair or holding her hand. She was alone in her bedroom.

Kono let her eyes slide shut again, this time imagining the moment when she woke up in the hospital. Her eyes snapped open.

"Might as well get up," she muttered.

This wouldn't be her first bad dream nor her last. But it wasn't that day anymore.


End file.
